phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 3/Pickup Artist
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Eldritch (Lance) EXP: 300 Zenny: 5 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Keraunos(Phantom of the School Gym ver.): Gun Mage, Title: "Entrance March" Transcript Before Stage Clear Summer was over and a new school year had begun. All over campus, students were busy telling each other about their summer vacation Amid the excitement, the commander had once again been summoned to see the general director. Dulyn: We have a problem! But first, lemme ask you. What do you think of when you hear the word autumn? Commander: Umm... Good food? Commander: That reminds me. I brought some chocolate. Want some? Dulyn: You nailed it! The bitter-sweetness of chocolate is a perfect match for this season! Dulyn: Yep, autumn really is all about taste-- Hey, wait a sec! Commander: Did I say something wrong? Dulyn: Yeah, autumn's all about sports, not food! Dulyn: Speaking of which, it's about time for the inter-academy sports festival! Dulyn: And I wanna see you put your game face on! Commander: ...Okay. And that problem you mentioned. It has to do with the sports festival, I take it? Dulyn: Well now, look who's adopting a take-charge attitude? Dulyn: It's hasn't actually reached the level of a problem yet, but... Dulyn: The inter-academy sports festival always ends up being a battle between Yake Castle Academy and Ragnarok Girls School. Commander: What about Yggdrasil Princess Acaemy? Dulyn: Yggs is full of prim and proper young ladies who would rather have fun than compete hard and risk injury. Commander: I see... So that battle between the other two schools is the problem? Dulyn: Well, competition is a good thing, but they take it way too seriously. Dulyn: And we don't want more of those freaky incidents like what happened over summer vacation. Someone might get hurt! Dulyn: Especially when you consider the students from Yake Castle Academy. They're by large a really peppy bunch! Dulyn: That's why I want you to head over there and keep an eye on things. But keep a low profile! Commander: So it's off to Yake Castle Academy next... Dulyn: I'll let their student council know you're coming! Dulyn: Oh and... Dulyn: I want you to get some exercise before the sports festival! Dulyn: I better do some running training, too! Commander: ...I don't think that's really necessary. Commander: So this is Yake Castle Academy? I heard they call it Yake for short. Commander: I also heard its students have strong individual streaks. Commander: Come to think of it, Gridarvol--that girl I met earlier--goes here. Longhaired Girl: Hey, you have lovely hair! What shampoo do you use? Meek-Looking Girl: Oh, umm... Uhh... Longhaired Girl: I know! Let's go sit down and have some tea while we talk! Commander: Did she just hit on that girl? That was incredibly brazen. Longhaired Girl: Hm? Were you just watching me? The longhaired girl approached the commander after noticing him. Commander: Oh, no... I just happened to be looking your way. Longhaired Girl: Oh... Longhaired Girl: Then I guess it's fate! My name's Keraunos. Keraunos: Whaddaya say we go somewhere and-- Keraunos: Ah! Keraunos: You there! You're, like, super cute! We've met somewhere before, right? The girl who had just introduced herself as Keraunos raced off after another student. Commander: I heard they have strong individual streaks here, but wow... She's something else. Commander: Anyway, I guess I'd better head over to the student council room. Student Athlete A: Go, Yake! Fight, fight! Student Athlete B: Okay, one more, down the hatch! Student A: I don't know. This vitamin drink seems kind of sketchy. Student B: Relax. There's nothing to worry about! Student B: ...Maybe. The commander made his way to the student council room. The entire campus was a beehive of activity. Yake Castle Academy really was in a class by itself. Student A: No! There's no way I'm drinking that. Student B: Oops! I dropped mine. Sorry... Commander: ... Commander: This place is kind of weird... Commander: Oops, I wasn't paying attention, and now I'm lost. Commander: Better ask someone how to get to the student council room. The commander looked around for someone he could ask. In a corner of the school building, he spotted a student who was staring at something. Commander: I'll ask her. Excuse me, I was wondering how I could get to the-- Meek-Looking Girl: Why? I don't understand? Commander: Um, excuse me. ...Hmm, she's sure acting strange. It's like I'm not even here. The commander looked in the direction the girl was staring. There he saw Keraunos, the girl who had been hitting on a number of students. Keraunos: You've got such beautiful skin. Mind if I touch it? Meek-Looking Girl: She told me I was cute, so why's she going after other girls?! A dark mist started pouring from her body until it enveloped her completely. Meek-Looking Girl: How could she do that? It's not fair! After Stage Clear Meek-Looking Girl: Huh? What just happened? Commander: Whew... Glad to see you came to your senses. Keraunos: What happened? You okay? Lemme take you to the nurse's office. Meek-Looking Girl: N-No, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me! The girl bowed to Keraunos and the commander and went on her way. Keraunos: Too bad... She was super cute. Keraunos: Ah! It's you again! Commander: You sure got over that fast. You're Keraunos, right? Commander: How about taking it down a notch? Because of you, that last girl-- Er, never mind. Keraunos: What? Keraunos: I bet you're jealous because of all the girls I've been talking to. Keraunos: Fine... Keraunos: Let's go somewhere we can talk in private. Commander: Sorry, but I'm heading to the student council room. I've got to meet with the director there. Keraunos: The student council room's not bad, but the nurse's office and places like that are pretty much empty around this time. Commander: That's not what I meant. I want to-- Exotic Girl: There you are! Trying to pick up girls, eh commander? You little devil! The commander had yet to get over Keraunos's bold, forward manner, when an exotic-looking girl came strolling up. Keraunos: Oh, it's the student council president. You after him, too? Keraunos: Well, they say three's a crowd, but how about we prove them wrong? Exotic Girl: Don't be stupid. Exotic Girl: Anyway, I'm glad I found you. Exotic Girl: You're that commander the director's been talking about, right? Exotic Girl: I'm Brahmastra, student council president. Commander: Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the way-- Brahmastra: I guess you both have no sense of direction. Well, just follow me. I won't lead you wrong. Keraunos: Wait, does that include me? Brahmastra: It's for your own good. Now quit yapping and follow me. Category:Phantom of the School